


A Locket & A Promise

by Jordan_mariee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_mariee/pseuds/Jordan_mariee
Summary: The end of the year was drawing near, the summer air sweet with fresh-cut grass and wildflowers. Today was the final Quidditch match of the term, a grand duel between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Of course it had to be on his birthday, Hermione thought, winning would only inflate his overly large ego.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	A Locket & A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Much love for my alpha and real life bestie, etl_andcoffee, for perfecting this little Drabble! I wrote this for a Dramione Facebook page. It's my first time writing anything in 5ever so please go easy on me 🤗 
> 
> Also... keep on the lookout for a new story ;)
> 
> Link to fanart inspo!: https://elithien.tumblr.com/post/611882690232418304/continuing-on-the-shenanigans-head-girl-off-to

The end of the year was drawing near, the summer air sweet with fresh-cut grass and wildflowers. Today was the final Quidditch match of the term, a grand duel between Slytherin and Gryffindor. _Of course it had to be on his birthday_ , Hermione thought, _winning would only inflate his overly large ego._ She smirked to herself while waiting in the shadows outside the locker room - she’d never live it down if Slytherin won this match.

Her last year at Hogwarts was far from what she could have ever expected. But she supposed that everything after the war would be some type of unusual, and she secretly loved that life kept her on her toes. With Ron and Harry opting out of the offered eighth year in favor of auror training, Hermione could finally discover herself outside of the Golden Trio. And true to the unpredictable nature of life post-war, she never expected that the path of self-discovery would lead her to a certain platinum-haired boy.

Hermione blushed just thinking of what her life had come to, or really anytime she thought of Draco. Gods, it was still weird to use his given name, but he was no longer the Malfoy of their childhood, nor was she just “Granger” anymore, so it only made sense they called each other by name.

Movement from outside the Slytherin locker room caught her attention, and she caught his wrist while the rest of the team made their way to the pitch. Hermione felt his self-assured confidence even before she saw that signature smirk, and she was determined to wipe it off his smug face. Grabbing Draco by his uniform, she pulled him close and kissed him deep - a kiss that spoke of promises for their future and the life they could finally have after school.

“Happy birthday, love,” she whispered, putting her forehead to his. Pulling away, she drew a locket from her pocket. On it was an intricate engraving of the constellation for which he was named, and inside a Muggle photo of the pair from their clandestine holiday to Maldives. “A little piece of me for good luck wherever you go. Now, hustle that cute arse out onto the pitch and be sure to lose for me,” she added with a wink and a swat at his backside.

Taking hold of his broom, Draco gave her one final kiss on the forehead and walked toward the pitch. Just before stepping out into the sunlight, he turned and flashed Hermione a dazzling smile and quipped, “I’ll make sure to catch the Snitch especially for you, my little lion.” He was off to the sky before Hermione had a chance to say anything more. Merlin, this man was going to keep her on her toes for the rest of her life.


End file.
